Mini Series: Hunk
by RagingBlonde
Summary: Hunk left Sonya to deal with Umbrella's mess. Following a Trail in Europe to find Chris Redfield, when he comes up short. He heads back to Raccoon only to have to deal with an mutated Birkin and fight his way out of hell.


**Part Hunk:**

**July 24, 1998**

Hunks cell phone rings he looks at Sonya who looks confused. Hunk gets up and grabs it from his coat pocket. "Yes?" he answers as he moved away from Sonya. "Your mission is over, we need you. There's been an incident" Hunk took a deep breath "Understood" he hung up the phone and grabbed his coat looking for at Sonya "I have a few things to do, I don't know when I'll be back...if I'll be back." Hunk didn't hesitate to leave, he walked out the door knowing he wasn't coming back. He figured Trent would also pay the girl a visit to make sure she wasn't going to go on a hunt to find him. Reaching outside the apartment there was a black SUV waiting for him. Hunk got in the vehicle and closed the door.

"The mansion is gone and Wesker is nowhere to be found. We need you and your team to head there now and secure whatever you can. Before the fires go out and the RPD start digging their hands through. The pesky STARS that got out are already running their mouths. Luckily the Chief is working on silencing them."

Hunk didn't like this one bit. Wesker was transferred from the New York Umbrella headquarters and was supposed to keep the STARS team in line. What the hell was he thinking bringing them to the mansion? Hunk didn't like Wesker he felt he was incompetent, massive ego though he had every right to have one. Wesker was the only person who could possibly stand against Hunk and fight. Wesker wouldn't win but it would be a nice challenge for Hunk for once.

"How long have we been out of sorts with the Mansion employees?" Hunk looked at the man sitting across from him. Ruffling through his papers to look for the answer. Hunk could tell this person was new, he was scared and unsure. "Our last report was from one of the security personnel's requesting back up but no one came on May 18th." Hunk tilted his head, he was annoyed. He had been with Sonya the past few months, away from the Umbrella Headquarters. He felt this is something that should have been investigated right away. "Let me get this straight, and incident happens. Someone calls for help and no one feels they need to check it out?" Hunk's dark eyes stare into the man's soul. He could see how nervous he was sitting in a small space with Mr. Death. "Well…We sent a team out and they never made it back... Albert Wesker said he would have this under control." Umbrella yet again putting their good faith into Wesker. Hunk figured the snake made it out alive with in no doubt samples of the virus' Umbrella had been working on. "Mr. Hunk you'll be meeting up with Delta team to help ensure the cleanup runs smoothly and with your good eye we hope that you will be able to find the body of Albert Wesker." Hunk didn't say anything as they drove through the outskirts of the city. He put on his biohazard mask getting ready to see the damage of the Mansion. Lots of smoke surrounded the areas as fires was still happening from the explosions. The Fire Department had been working their best to put it out. Pulling up to the Mansion Hunk could see that Alpha team had already there alongside Delta. Crates were already being picked up by their military choppers.

Hunk left the vehicle making his way to Bertha. "Report" He said as she turned and looked at him. "Oh I see they were able to drag you away from that thing you call a girlfriend." Hunk didn't like Bertha's attitude but he knew she was pissed being thrown off the case, Hunk couldn't risk her killing the girl. "I'm not going to ask again. Report". Bertha didn't like being told what to do by Hunk he felt it was probably because of her superficial feelings towards him. "We found over 25 dead bodies, some pieces to the Tyrant but no sign of Wesker. I think he may have escaped before the explosion set." Hunk walked away from Bertha checking out one of the nearby crates. "The fire department is unequipped to deal with this, we better clean up fast before the National Guard comes. Umbrella is already dealing with the US government about this. So we better make damn sure it's cleared of no evidence. Besides the men shouldn't be exposed here much longer due to the fires and smoke."

Umbrella had sent all the men they could to have the infected Tyrants and any documents that may have survived. A clean sweep, they set out with the last crate taking it away back to the Umbrella Facility. Umbrella had limited time, including putting their staff in danger as the roaring fires still continued to flow through the forest taking it out.

**July 26th National Guard sent in to help contain the forest fires on the outskirts of Raccoon City. **

**July 28th - Morpheus D. Duvall was the cause of the Mansion exploding. Killing everyone onsite. Due to Gross Negligence, Morpheus was fired. **

**July 29th - Forest fires have been resolved and the City Curfew is still in affect. **

**Aug 1, 1998**

Trent stood up in front of Alpha & Delta team "I have asked you all to come here today because we have an issue. The STARS survivors Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, and Rebecca Chambers have not been silenced. They are looking for a way to bring down Umbrella and they need to be stopped. Rumor has it there will be a meeting at Burton's house tonight. They've been trying to play off that they are not in town. We need you guys to get in there and take them out. They are elite, we've clearly underestimated the STARS since the beginning, let's not make this a second mistake. Under no circumstances can they make it out alive... Delta Team you'll roll in first and Alpha will come after to clean up any mess you all may have missed. This meeting is adjourned and one more thing, failure at this is not an option." Hunk stared at the photo's of the STARS. He remembered Sonya's mentioning about Rebecca, saying she was a straight A science geek. How did she end up in STARS let alone surviving? The girl was small. "I think they just got lucky their survival instinct kicked in is all." One of the Delta team members said before all teams left the room, except for Hunk. He stayed back to talk to Trent.

"The girl, what did you tell her?" Trent looked at Hunk with sincere eyes. "She knows you were the one who murdered her parents 10 years ago. She also knows you work for us. That bartender is there ensuring her comfort from all of this. I still have someone keeping an eye on her for the time being. But she has moved on from the looks of it." Hunk took a deep breath in. "Good. Now I'll make sure these STARS members do not make it out alive tonight. But one last question, do we have the whereabouts of Wesker?" Trent shook his head. Hunk could see the anger filling his eyes. "No, but when I do, I'll make sure you are the one to take care of business." Hunk liked that, he disliked Wesker even more for betraying Umbrella. Hunk breaths and bleeds for Umbrella. Never would he betray them. Hunk left the meeting room to head into the Security Ops to see what Delta Team had planned for tonight and what mess' he was going to have to clean up. Delta team was good but they weren't the best. Often times they would work with Alpha team. Hunk sat back listening to their plan for tonight. They had 4 hours to come up with something concrete to ensure this mission wasn't a fail. All their asses would be on the line. After the Mansion incident no mistakes can be made this moment forward.

**Aug 1 1998 - 20:00**

The lights in Barry's house were out. But Hunk could see movement through his night vision goggles. "I see 5, who is the 5th person for this meeting?" Hunk radio to Bertha. "No idea, maybe Brad Vicker's? But he hasn't been seen since he sided with The Chief and Umbrella." Hunk had a stranger feeling it was someone else. Maybe a STARS member from another division. Either way they needed all 5 of these people dead. "Delta team get ready on 3".

Hunk watched as Delta moved in, smoke grenades, gun fire all around. Members of the team were being taken down by the STARS unit. Hunk was impressed civilians we're taking out the U.S.S even if they were STARS. "We don't know where they went, we have men down and they disappeared". Hunk figured they made their way into the forest in the back. "Search the forest," he ordered. A couple of hours later no sign of the STARS. Alpha team went inside the house to ensure the bodies were dead. Not a single body was a STARS member. U.S.S left the building. "Clear" Delta team said as Hunk got the Launcher ready and blew the house up. STARS had gotten away but Hunk wanted to leave a message for them. He felt they wouldn't be a problem for now. Umbrella had bigger things to worry about. They can easily spin this story around.

**Aug 2nd - STARS Barry Burton house exploded. Unidentified bodies found burnt, did Barry go on a suicide murder spree?**

**Aug 3rd**

"What did I tell you all?" Trent yells slamming his hands on the table. "I wanted STARS dead, and instead what do I get? A group of my own men dead. I may need to fire you all and find a new team to take on board." Pacing back and forth he stopped at Bertha. "I need you to head to 334 Davies street, We have an employee there who stole some documents from our facility I fear she may try and expose us. I want her dead and the body gone. Take someone with you." Bertha nodded as she grabbed another Delta team member and they left the board room. Everyone else was dismissed except for Hunk. "I need you to take a few days off until I find out where Exactly Redfield landed. Once I contact you again you'll be going to Europe I'll have the mission details for you then." Hunk nodded as he got up and left the board room. He was going to head back to Harvardville for the few days.

Couple hours later Hunk walked into his apartment setting his bag down. It had gotten pretty dusty being away for months. He turned on his monitor to check the camera's which he had placed in Sonya's apartment and in J's bar. It had been a couple of weeks since he walked out on her with no explanation and Trent went on in making sure she wouldn't follow and find out more about him. But why not kill her, why is Umbrella keeping her around. Even he didn't know the reason, but one thing he did know was that he wanted to protect her. Hunk watched her roam around her apartment, but she wasn't alone. Rick was there. Letting in a deep breath and turned off the monitor. Getting up he took off his clothes and got into the hot shower, letting the water soak into him. After using up all the hot water, he got out, dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He turned back on the monitor to see what Sonya was up to, what he saw angered him, but he didn't stop watching. He just remembered the times he was with her. This strange feeling crept up inside of him, a feeling he never had before. Hunk is a merciless cold killer felt for no humans, but this girl was different. Maybe he felt guilty about 10 years ago, taking out her family? No can't be, there has to be something else. Hunk doesn't give a shit about civilians. One thing he couldn't believe she had moved on so quickly, then again watching her with that guy weeks before Hunk stepped in, he's not surprised he'd sweep in and be there for her the moment he left. Standing up, he turned the monitor off and went over to his bed and laid down.

Hunk didn't have much of a happy childhood, he'd have flashbacks of a women who he presumed was his mother. He grew up in an orphanage, no one would adopt him. Growing up he was constantly being beaten, until one day he murdered his foster family leaving them to burn. After a few years he was approached by Umbrella. They had been watching him over the years. Umbrella like to find people who could be expendable to them. People who didn't have family, people who would worry about them. They wanted people who could be killed, and no one would miss them. In 1996 Hunk was shipped to Rockfort Island where Umbrella would break them even more, training them to be merciless killers and to become the best damn soldier's in the world. When Rockfort Island was created all the construction workers on the project were murdered or taken in and experimented on. Ashford didn't want anyone knowing this facility existed. It was a training ground for Umbrella paramilitary and concentration camps for the unlucky people who would be experimented on. He heard the rumors that he was a clone that Umbrella had created, he wasn't human that these memories he had weren't real. Umbrella just implanted them to make the soldiers think they were. This is why he is the best and survives death. It never bothered Hunk, sometimes he even believed it, until he met Sonya. The one person who brought out his humanity. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes and passed out.

**Aug 5 **

Hunk got his order's, Redfield was in France. Getting on the private jet Umbrella sent for him, he sat down and opened up the file. Christina was his main point of contact leaving the file and some photos of Redfield.** Redfield is not to be underestimated **was written in bold words. Hunk read the file on, pretty impressive background but one thing he knows is eventually death catches up to everyone. Umbrella was a massive corporation, no one was safe anywhere they practically rules the world from pharmaceuticals, to military weapons and so much more. He didn't know how long he'd be in Europe for, or if he'd even find Redfield. There is no direct order for assassination. Hunk sat back in the seat drinking Whiskey while he rummage through his file trying to find out every detail he could.

**September 20th **

Hunk's flight landed on top of Umbrella NEST back in Raccoon City, he had no luck finding Redfield. Christina ordered him to return to Umbrella in Raccoon as they were having internal issues. The employee's we're turning against Umbrella, taking vital information and trying to sell it to the competitor. Hunk walked through the hallways as scientist and other employees moved out of his way. Heading into the board room where he was expected to meet with Trent but he was nowhere to be found. He waited for a bit, but when no one showed, he headed down into the security office where he met with Bertha and Delta team. "Where is Trent?" looking at the camera's as he waited for a response. "He went missing a week ago, no one has heard or seen him ever since. We think he may have left with some vital documents, we tried contacting HQ but no response." Hunk sighed as he didn't have the patience to deal with this bullshit. "Contact me if you find any more news." Hunk left the building.

He was still in his civilian clothes as he headed to the surface. He had a bad feeling, so he stayed in the shadows and visited Sonya's apartment. Lurking in the shadows in the alley way he looked up seeing her sit outside her fire escape. He loved her down to earth look. The young woman didn't give a rats ass what people thought because she knew she was beautiful. For a split second they made eye contact, he saw hope in her face. She called out to him but he knew he had to leave. Slipping back into the shadows he headed down the alleyway. There was a person stumbling towards him. "The fuck" he said as the thing hissed and tried to bite him. Hunk snapped its neck quickly letting the dead body fall limp to the ground. He flashed his light on it. "Infected". Hunk wondered how many more were roaming around. Opening up his phone, he contacted HQ. "This better be good." The voice on the other line said as Hunk filled them in. Within the hour a team was there cleaning up the body.

Hunk stormed through NEST walking straight into the security room putting on his U.S.S uniform. He looked at the team. "Infected have been spotted in the streets." the team seemed confused questioning how he knew. We have orders to search the town, making sure we take out any infected spotted.

**September 24th - Before the outbreak **

Alpha team sat down in the boardroom awaiting their orders. Trent was still missing, and a few other employees had disappeared through the last couple of days. A couple nights ago there was an incident but Umbrella said it was isolated. Unfortunately there had been a few more killings according to the Raccoon Press.

"As you are all aware, some incidents have been happening in the city. I have dispatched Bravo and Charlie Team to ensure that these isolated incidents continue to be contained. Now what I need from you Alpha team is William Birkin, rumour has it he had been working with Albert Wesker months ago planning on taking the G-Virus and selling it to the competitor. He's not the only one, over the last couple of weeks we have been losing our high tier employee's unable to trust anyone. I need you guys to bring me Birkin and the G-virus is that understood?" The team acknowledged as they geared up and set out to get Birkin before it was too late. Hunk knew eventually this would happen if Umbrella didn't keep close tabs on who they hired.

Alpha team headed down just outside Birkin's lab. "Alright team, we go in and get the virus and take Birkin with us unharmed. Do you understand?" Hunk ordered his team as they went through the big sliding doors Birkin was getting ready to pack up. "Dr. Birkin please stop what you are doing and move away from the G Virus. We need to take you and the Virus with us." Hunk ordered but he wasn't listening. Birkin turned around his hand in his lab coat Rodriguez got trigger happy and began shooting at Birkin. The case with the Virus fell on the ground. "The fuck are you doing? We needed him alive!" Hunk growled as he shoved Rodriguez and picked up the case with the samples. "I'm sorry Hunk I thought he had a gun!" Hunk hissed, "You're off my team after today". Alpha team left leaving Birkin to die and bleed out on the floor. Running through the lab all of a sudden the alarms started blasting.

**NEST HAS BREACH CRITICAL LEVELS FOLLOW EVACUATION PROTOCOL**

Umbrella had unleashed their fail safe some of their BOW's they're going to kill everyone down here so they can protect their information. Umbrella didn't care who died, as long as everyone died so their secret couldn't get out. "This place has gone to shit, we need to get out of here now" As Alpha team storms through the lower level into the sewer they were encountered by a now transformed William Birkin. "The fucker injected himself with the G virus" The team began shooting as Birkin fought swinging his arm taking some of the members out. The container with the virus' opened up causing some of them to break. Hunk manage to pick up the only Virus that wasn't broken and dodge some of Birkin's hits. Turning around shooting at Birkin, it slowed him down a bit. Manuel threw a gas tank at Birkin and Hunk shot the tank exploding. Birkin's screams filled the hall as the two manage to get out alive. Manuel tried to mourn for his fellow comrades, but Hunk told him to get a grip. "This is not the time. You want to get out of here alive, don't you?" Manuel nodded as him and Hunk continued to run through the sewers where they managed to run into Delta Team where Bertha and her team we're fighting their way through. The sewers already were contaminated, as they managed to make to an elevator that brought them back inside the labs. Umbrella loved their secrets and entrances.

Hunk left Manuel with Delta team, they couldn't know he had the G virus. He worried they'd turn on him to take it for their glory. The NEST was a glorified thunder dome. Everyone was doing everything they could to survive and get out, but the doors had all been locked down. Trent and the higher ups had abandoned everyone leaving everyone to die including Hunk. The virus spread rapidly through the facility. Given a few nights ago running into an infected, Hunk knew the virus had reached the surface long before Umbrella knew. One bite, one scratch it was over. He wondered if Sonya was safe, Bravo Team was up there but Nicolai was a psycho, and if he found Sonya who knows what he would do to her. He needed to stay focused the girl would get him killed if he didn't. His mission was top priority. Get the virus out. It was going to be the only way it assured his ticket out of this hell.

Hunk made his way into the U.S.S Security room on 4B. Locking himself in a few other U.S.S were hanging out watching the cameras. "What are you men doing here?" Hunk ordered as they stood up for him. "We ran out of ammo, half of our men have died because of the BOW's being released we came here for safety. Umbrella left us all to die." The men we're shaken and scared Hunk didn't believe in fear, he had no fear these men were weak to him, but he wasn't about to kick them from their false sense of safety. Umbrella has abandoned them all to fend for themselves. "Can we get video footage onto the streets? I want to see how bad it is up there." The men changed the camera feeds. Umbrella chopped had been dropping large containers. Hunk knows exactly what are in those containers. Umbrella was officially making Raccoon it's playground. "What the hell are they doing?" One man asked. Hunk ignored them as he scrolled through other video footage, one outside her apartment and J's bar. Looks like the infected were slowly making their way across. Hunk got up and grabbed his guns. "Where are you going?" One man asked. "To get the hell out of the city, I suggest you do the same." Hunk may have been cold, but he didn't like to see his comrades die. He handed them an all access security card, he swiped off of one of his teammates bodies. Only Alpha team had all access. "Take this, there is a storage on the other end of this floor. It had all the weapons and armour you need. I suggest you get geared up." That was the last thing he said before departing.

"This is Hunk, I have the G- Virus, I need an Evac chopper" The radio was silence on the other end. Hunk repeated himself, still silence. He threw a grenade at a group of undead heading towards him. The place was swarming with dead employees. He felt exhaustion hitting him, he needed to find a place to rest but he needed to evacuate NEST before he could rest. Umbrella was turning Raccoon into their own playground, who knew who long NEST would last before completely being destroyed. Hunk knew if it was bad down here, the whole city must be a complete mess. Civilians weren't the smartest, and Chief Irons would definitely be luring the RPD into their own death beds Umbrella pays him well. He probably believes they'll Evac him. Hunk knew better, he knows a lot more than he ever let Umbrella know. He listens in he reads files he's even grabbed a few in his time leaving them in a secret safe somewhere. Hunk would never dream of betraying Umbrella but that doesn't mean he wouldn't blackmail them if need be.

Hours later, fighting through Licker's, Hunters and endless swarms of zombies. Hunk reached the train and began heading out of NEST, he could finally see the outside, but it was stopped as a massive arm rips open the side of the train door. "Son of a" Hunk began shooting at the fully mutated William Birkin. The roars echoed through the train as Hunk threw plasma grenades to stop him and unleashed a clip of bullets. More roars echoed through as a group of hunters came and began attacking Birkin, saving Hunk from using anymore bullets, he was able to get out alive. He tossed 5 grenades inside, hoping the blast would barricade inside stopping anything from coming out. He heard choppers up ahead. The coast guard was heading into the city to help out. If only the government knew they were sending their troops into a death zone.

"This is Hunk, I have the G-Virus, I need an Evac chopper!" finally a voice answered. "Is Birkin with you?" sighing as he responds. "Birkin is dead, but the Virus is still good." a long minute before another answered. "Hunk, Hunk is that you? It's Jackson from Charlie team, I have a chopper landing on the Raccoon Hospital at midnight." great he thought, he'd now have to head through the city just to get evacuated. "Copy that" transmission ended looking at his watch he had a little over 12 hours to get there but depending on the state of the city this could be more difficult.

**Raccoon General Hospital**

The city is filled with moans of the undead echoing through the streets. Hunk had finally made it to the Hospital with less than an hour to get to the roof. He felt this was a test, the hospital would be the worst place to go for hiding. It had all the supplies but this is where everyone would have went. Gunfire could be heard close by, which mean people were still alive. The city officials and the coast guards had blocked the entrance in and out of the city. At the end of the day everyone was doomed anyways, they couldn't just allow people to leave without being quarantined. Risk the spread of infection throughout the world. A helicopter could be heard in the distance and what sounded like a rocket blast was nearby, possibly at the Zoo. He really hoped that wasn't his ride being destroyed. Hunk made his way into the hospital not wasting anymore time. It was time for him to get out of this hell.

Zombies could be seen in the main entrance. He was running low on ammo, but these zombies were slow so he snuck past rather than wasting bullets. Getting to the elevator lobby, the power to the elevator was out. "The stairs it is…" Hunk was able to get up to the 4th floor before he was flooded with zombies coming at him. Throwing a grenade at them he busted open the door getting on the floor before the blast. A licker drops down from the ceiling wrapping its tongue around Hunks boot. Grabbing his knife he slices the tongue off causing the licker to screech. Hunk placed a few bullets in its head killing it. He then took off down the hall finding a security office. It was locked down but there was a zombie security guard slowly heading towards him. Hunk ran over stabbing its head with his knife and snapping its neck. There was a security card on him. "Bingo" he heads back and getting inside the security office where three guards came at him. Quickly putting bullets in their heads he shuts the door and searches the room for any unexpected guests.

Monitoring the camera's he noticed three people coming inside the hospital. He couldn't believe it, it was Sonya. Rick looked injured as the two girls help him get around. "Should have left him…" Hunk knew there was nothing they could do for him. The hospital was also one of the most dangerous places in the whole city as Hunk knew Umbrella also stored some BOWS inside. He followed them on camera as much as he could but he lost them once they went into the stairwell. Looking at his watch he had 20 minutes before his ride arrived, he didn't have time to search for them, but lucky him, he noticed they got off on the 4th floor as well and went into a room. Hunk could have sworn in that room there was lickers running around. "Fuck…" he said he couldn't leave Sonya to die. He had limited bullets, and time. He couldn't save everyone but he had a plan.

Hearing a scream Hunk took off down the hall into the room just as a Licker lunged at Sonya he used his last clip to into it. The licker dropped dead in front of Sonya. She turned and looked "Hunk?!" she seemed unsure until he nodded. The look of relief and joy in her face knew he could get her to come with him. All three of them stared at him as she screamed for him to help Rick. "One condition" Hunk said as Alyssa continued to try and tell Sonya he was lying. Hunk held up what looked like the Anti-Virus. "I have a chopper coming in less than 10 mins. Come with me, and he can have this." After a few moments, Rick knew what was best, to let her go he knew it was too late for him, there was no reason for all three of them to die. Hunk let them know there was another chopper coming in 3 hours at Michaels Tower that could take them both. Finally Sonya decided to follow. Getting to the roof the chopper landed. "Hunk we can't take survivors!" Hunk pulled his gun on Jackson "We'll drop her off in Harvardville and pretend she was never with us." You could see the fear in Jackson's face, this was against protocol that would get them both in a lot of heat or dead. "It's really simply Jackson, you help me and keep quiet or I kill you right here." Jackson did the right thing and allowed them both on. "Welcome aboard Mr Death." Jackson looks at Sonya then Hunk. "Who is she?" Hunk ignores him and helps her get buckled in. He took off his mask, as he could see Sonya just staring at him. He turned to her and smiled. "Do you think Alyssa and Rick will be okay?" She asked with a look of regret in her eyes. Hunk knew he didn't give the Anti-Virus to Rick, that he was going to die the moment he injected himself. Hunk couldn't risk any infection getting out of the city. But at least he wouldn't suffer anymore. Hunk reassured Sonya they will be fine. As he wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Hunk could see Jackson curiosity as he wondered if he should let Jackson live. He knowing about Sonya could keep her in danger and both of them in a lot of trouble with Umbrella. Hunk wanted to make sure Umbrella thought the girl was dead, another casualty that didn't make it out of Raccoon.

Sonya fell asleep in his arms. A couple of hours the chopper landed. Hunk grabbed a sheet of paper writing an address on it. He woke her up and whispered in her ear, "Go to the main road, get help and take a cab to this address, and before I forget take this credit card." Sonya agreed but before she unbuckled he grabbed her cheek gently and kissed her passionately. "I just want you to know I didn't want to leave you, I had to." Her eyes lit up and he smirked. She unbuckled her belt and Hunk helped her down. "I'll see you soon...I promise" he said as she moved away from the chopper. "We got to go" Jackson yelled. Hunk closed the door and off they went. He watch Sonya run towards the road. They were not far from the facility. Within the hour they landed. Trent was waiting for them.

**Aftermath**

Hunk had handed over the G-Virus to Umbrella. Come Oct 1st the US Government had nuked Raccoon City cleaning up Umbrella's mess. Some of Delta team made it out alive. But not many employees survived Raccoon.

**Late one October afternoon:**

"Hunk meet the new members of Alpha team" Hunk looked at them they were just as unsure of him as he was of them. "We have a new mission for you, we need you to take this case with your team to Rockfort Island." Hunk looked at Trent and back at the case. "What's in it?" Trent smiled as he handed him the case. "It's classified". At that moment Hunk knew whatever was in this case his team wouldn't be able to handle what was coming.

**End**


End file.
